


The Domme and her Pretty

by LadyCarter



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Club, Submissive Male, dominant female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCarter/pseuds/LadyCarter
Summary: A Domme goes to the club for a spot of voyeurism and a drink and finds a pretty morsel she wants for her own.





	The Domme and her Pretty

She'd spotted him early in the night with his own little area arranged; a circular shag rug, a resting mat upon which he perched and rather comfortable leather armchair situated at a hopeful distance, though not solely facing toward him as though one may sit but not overtly for him.

Even from a distance she could see the glow around him, the excitement pouring from him even with his head appropriately bowed, back straight and arms griped behind his back.

He wore a supple leather collar with a single o-ring on the front, a vibrant red satin skirt hugged his hips and fanned over his thighs resting just above the knee, his chest was furred and his body soft.

'Very nice' she thought making her way to the bar situated in the centre of the soft-lit club, leather and chrome stools ringed the bar, the counter-top clear glass.

“Bourbon and coke, hold the ice” the order being taken by a solemn bartender who returned promptly with a bow of the head. She swiped her hand over a reader on the bar, the chip in her Domme ring charging the drink to her account.

The Domme lent back against the bar as she cast her gaze over the other patrons of the club, the Doms and Dommes, the Subs, the Switches, all looking for a partner, a release, a chance to exhibit with like minded individuals in the lifestyle.

A leather Daddy walked by with his little girl trailing behind a teddy clutched in her pink ruffled arms and a childish sweet grin upon her face. An elderly Queen with her equally aged King sat in an alcove hands joined and eyes affixed on the puppy pile of subs that had converged upon an obscene mountain of pillows a little in front of them.

Around the room there were other subs like her pretty eyeful that had arranged their own little display areas. There were also a number of doms and dommes who had chosen to open themselves for approach.

Her gaze flicked back to her pretty morsel, observing as a Dom sat upon his leather chair and beckoned him over. Pretty crawled to the dom, moving between the spread legs when prompted, his head tilting up to look at the dom. She wasn't positioned well enough to see his expression but her Pretty's head ducked down quickly at a sharp word from the man in front of him, shoulders hunching just the slightest bit.

'Hmm, eager to please, shrinks from harsh words' she continued to make notes as the dom unzipped his fly and took out his cock, Pretty inching forward before having his hair gripped and head forced into the doms lap, the instinctive jerk back blocked by the grip in his hair. 

What followed was a near violent blowjob, the sub gripping the black trim of his skirt after receiving a slap for trying to brace his hands on the doms hips. She watched attentively for the standard club silent safe-word for those unable to speak, that would have stopped the brutal treatment and drawn all those watching for it to cease the activity if the partner didn't heed the safe-word.

But no sign was forth coming, the dom reaching his peak as he pulled back from the Subs mouth, cum splashing onto Pretty's dark hair and presumably over his face as well.

An attendant approached the pair carrying a tray of wipes, tissues and bottles of water. The dom wiped himself up before tucking himself in and leaving, not a glance or word spoken to the sub still knelt before the leather chair, head bowed, shoulders heaving either for air of with tears was unclear.  
The attendant remained asking a soft question, the subs shoulders firmed and he reached for a water bottle and the wipes cleaning his face and skimming his hair for what mess he could get. The attendant left with the used wipes and Pretty took gulps from the water bottle before placing it to the side of the chair.

He returned to his mat, kneeling again back straight, his eyes now focused upon his hands which were attempting to smooth his skirt down and toying with the edges. The glow around him had dimmed, still open and hopeful though disappointed and slightly timid from the harsh treatment of what looked to have been his first encounter of the night.

An encounter like that shouldn't stain what her Pretty surely hoped would be a fulfilling night out, he didn't look too green for this to have been his first public display but the slight uncertainty in his bearing spoke of a fairly recent emergence.

She'd came this night for a drink and a bit of voyeurism, no inherent plans to snap up a sweet thing but that didn't mean she was going to dismiss the curling pit of anger she needed to sooth after witnessing that Dom's disregard for his partner.

The Domme pushed off from the bar, drink in hand and made a circuit of the room, eyeing her Pretty as she gave him time to settle before circling from the back of the leather chair and seating herself comfortably, stretching her pinstripe pant clad legs out in-front of her before crossing them at her leather booted ankles.

She took a sip of the glass before resting her arms along the armrests, she didn't look directly at her Pretty, instead directing her gaze back to the puppy pile of subs. She observed peripherally as the sub startled slightly at her appearance before quickly leaving his skirt alone to grip his arms behind his back again, he straightened further and dipped his head demurely. He made a lovely site even slightly rumpled from his previous partner.

As she continued to focus her attention upon the pile with no apparent interest being directed at him, he began surreptitiously glancing over at her from beneath his long lashes, his gaze following her own to the pile of other subs sprawled over the pillows and each other across the room before lowering his eyes back to his lap.

She decided to wait out whilst redirecting any approaching interested party away with a sharp focused look to any Dom or Dommes and a soft unobtrusive flick of her hand to any subs looking for fun.

She worked her way through her drink until only a small mouthful remained, Pretty often flicking his eyes over to watch her, his gaze skimming her averted eyes, glistening lips and trailing to rest on her shiny boots before quickly glancing back to her eyes to ensure he wasn't caught.

She let his appreciation continue until her focus was broken by a slim blonde slipping into her lap.  
She gripped the enterprising subs hip to keep him from being dumped on the floor before slowly drawing her eyes to the face now so close to her own, a spark in the silvery eyes that met her own striking blue.  
“Looking for someone to play with Mistress?” the question posed by a voice husky from prior use as he wiggled upon her lap.  
She gripped his hip gradually harder until he yelped as her nails sun into his flesh, her voice was coldly cordial.  
“Darling I don't appreciate being accosted, your manners are atrocious. Not waiting for permission to approach, touch nor speak to me” as she spoke the hungry look in his eyes and the grin on his lips blanched.  
Her Pretty had turned away disheartened to see another capture the attention of the Domme he had been hoping would turn her gaze upon him. The Sound of her voice drew his attention back to the couple in the chair his focus on the stern look on the Dommes face as she chastised the slut that had stolen her attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is all I've got, there is the potential for me to continue it further but it may take a very long while so I'll apologise in advance.
> 
> Enjoy follow deviants ;)


End file.
